Reminiscencias de un alma en invierno
by rogue85
Summary: CANON. Rei siempre fue una mujer valiente ante el destino que le había tocado. Ante recuerdos inalcanzables, su alma corroída por el invierno ¿Será capaz de reencontrar esa primavera que creía perdida? Fic participante del Reto Navideño de Ladies Kou Oficial.


_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sólo utilizo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro en una historia propia_

_ Este fanfic participa del reto navideño de Ladies Kou, y mi pareja sorteada resultó ser Rei/Nicholas_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Reminiscencias de un alma en invierno**

**Capitulo Único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dicen que el tiempo, pasa velozmente para quienes la viven a pleno.

En cambio, para otros, ese tiempo puede transcurrir extremadamente_ lento y pasmoso._

Para aquellos que se ven atrapados en la certidumbre de haber visto su propio futuro y su vida dibujada ante sus ojos.

Porque el saber que vas a pasar el resto de tu existencia atrapada en la utopía que se carga con el peso de una vida pasada, no es muy reconfortante para el alma que se ve cargada con ello.

Rei no era una mujer que lamentara en público estas circunstancias, había aprendido a callarlas y simplemente acatar ese destino escrito.

Después de todo, ¿Cómo resistirse a lo inevitable?

Había sido desde siempre una jovencita retraída y discreta, y en plena entrada de su primera adultez, esto se retraía en las múltiples facetas que tenía como la guerrera del fuego, valiente como las llamas de su planeta representante; La sacerdotisa madura y silenciosa y la mujer solitaria y hasta sumisa.

No negaba que al conocer a las reencarnaciones de aquellas personas que habían compartido un momento transcendental en su vida anterior había redescubierto el precioso valor de la compañía y la amistad que se había forjado en pos de la protección de la luminosa princesa lunar.

Misión que llevaba a cabo de nuevo en esta vida, y que lo hacía con total convicción. Ella no renegaba de eso.

Solo que había momentos, como ahora en que sentía esas responsabilidades particularmente pesadas.

Momentos como este, _como la víspera navideña_ donde la algarabía y felicidad estaba a flor de piel en todos, y que irradiaba en el ambiente y del cual fue imposible para ella, abstraerse.

Recostada en uno de los pilares del templo, cuya dirección había heredado tras el fallecimiento de su abuelo, se quedaba soñando en esas cosas.

Tampoco podía negar que en esta particular fecha, estaba sola por elección porque había declinado las invitaciones de sus compañeras que tomaron destinos distintos para el disfrute de estas fechas navideñas.

Usagi, Mamoru y la familia de ella habían tomado planes para ir a Osaka, como preámbulo de la boda de los primeros.

Minako había vuelto a Inglaterra porque con algunos amigos ingleses tenía planes de visitar la Torre de Londres, Amy había hecho lo mismo pero en compañía de su madre pero con destino a China, Makoto en tanto estaba en la ciudad, pero tomó un trabajo que adoraba en una pastelería muy famosa que abriría sus puertas en estas fechas, a lo cual la chica aceptó gustosa participar.

Todas fueron inclusivas con ella, pero Rei, fiel a su naturaleza tranquila y ermitaña, prefirió quedarse en casa.

Ella misma tampoco había invitado a nadie. De hecho ni siquiera se sentó a preparar adornos o algún árbol navideño.

No tenía sentido, se decía así misma, decorar algo que no pudiera ver nadie y que solo sería más trabajo para ella.

Miraba alrededor suyo, siempre recostada en el pilar y con los brazos cruzados, hasta que fijó sus ojos en los inciensos y velas prendidas del centro del altar del templo.

Eso la hizo incorporarse. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Se le estaba acabando los suministros de velas, inciensos y los elementos que utilizaba.

¡Como había sido tan descuidada para olvidar esos importantes detalles!

Suspiró resignada.

Debía salir por ellas, antes de que fuera imposible caminar por las calles por causa del gentío apurado de las calles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Vaya, al menos podré encontrar algo abierto a estas horas— se decía Rei, mientras caminaba a prisa rumbo al centro comercial.

Las tiendas de abarrotes de donde solía abastecerse estaban cerradas, y eso que aún no eran las cinco de la tarde.

Su única opción era el centro comercial que abría sus puertas hasta muy tarde, incluso en fechas festivas. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como al principio solo iba a la tienda de abarrotes que al final resultó estar cerrada, estaba vestida tal cual como estaba en el templo.

Sus ropas de sacerdotisa.

Que le sentaban muy bien, por cierto, pero que a veces era objeto de miradas curiosas, porque no era un atuendo muy común, más en el moderno centro comercial.

Rei ignoró las miradas y los cuchicheos.

Se adentró y buscó un bazar dentro del inmenso lugar, que además estaba atestado de gente. Casi no podía pasarse. Era cierto, estas fechas festivas también se caracterizaban por el culto endemoniado al consumismo y lo cual se evidenciaba con la gente que entraba y salía de las tiendas departamentales atestadas de bolsas llenas.

Con suerte, la joven pudo entrar al bazar, que era una de las que menos gente tenía y pedir fácilmente lo que había ido a buscar.

Velas azules, blancas, amarillas y verdes, mucho incienso y perfumes de sándalo, que solía utilizar en parte del interior del templo.

Torció un poco el gesto en el momento de pagar, porque notó que los precios eran muy diferentes de la tienda a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero los pagó sin rechistar.

Al salir del sitio, munida de sus bolsas, no pudo evitar que el dulce aroma de té de lavanda le entrara por las narices.

El té de lavanda era su bebida favorita.

Y el motivo del intenso aroma era que en la cafetería del centro comercial también se servía.

Rei no pudo evitar la tentación de visitar la cafetería.

—Total, solo será un instante— se dijo la muchacha yendo a su dirección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Pero que delicioso sorbo!

El té no solo era nuevo, sino que el extracto de lavanda era de reciente recolección, lo cual la joven sacerdotisa no pudo dejar de notar.

Había decidido que al terminar, pediría un termo a la cafetería para que pudieran venderle más que pudiera llevar a casa.

Estaba inmersa en sus ideas, pero cada tanto se veía interrumpida por el bullicio de un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas muy cerca de ella.

Munidas de impetuosidad juvenil, hablaban y reían a carcajadas, mientras hurgaban en las bolsas que llevaban consigo. Posibles compras suyas.

Aunque muy diferentes de las compras hechas por Rei.

La mayoría eran bolsas de cosméticos y productos de belleza.

Rei no pudo evitar observarlas, curiosa.

Todas eran jovencitas, aunque sacando el cálculo, podrían ser de su misma edad.

Miró como como una de ellas quitaba del bolso un neceser y de ella, un precioso labial rosa, el cual empezó a deslizar por sus labios en medio de risas con sus compañeras.

— ¡No podrá resistirse a darte un beso francés, al verte puesto este labial!— oyó que le decía una de sus compañeras riendo mientras le pasaba la tapa de la bandeja de plata para que pudiera usarla como espejo.

— ¡En serio. Te ves tan bonita!

—Ya era hora que tuvieras novio— dijo otra

Rei se perdió por unos minutos, de una mera observación, el simplemente verlas juntas, le recordaba un poco al bullicioso grupo que solían conformar a veces con Usagi y las demás en el pasado, cuando eran más adolescentes y apenas conscientes del deber que llevaban impuesto desde antes de nacer.

El tiempo las había vuelto más comedidas; Después de todo, Usagi era su superior, la causa por la cual había vuelto a la vida, y su misión, muy por encima de ser amiga suya, _era la de servirla._

Misión que cumpliría hasta la muerte.

Pero esta pequeña escena que acababa de presenciar entre estas amigas, le tocaba un poco el corazón.

Ella llevaba tiempo o prácticamente no recordaba la última vez que hubiese comprado un labial o algún perfume.

Había perdido la cuenta de la última ocasión que se había comprado algún traje bonito.

Era en serio.

Parecía como si hubiese estado tanto tiempo embebida con su deber, que se había olvidado de ser femenina y sacar a relucir el encanto que toda mujer lleva guardado dentro suyo.

De todas maneras la coquetería no era lo suyo. Pero su naturaleza de mujer, no podía evitar el impulso de sentirse nostálgica.

Después de todo ella no tenía a nadie que pudiese valorar el esfuerzo de ponerse bonita.

Apretó un poco la servilleta al recordar eso. No quería pensar en ello.

Justamente al ser la reencarnación de alguien con deberes impuestos, muchas otras "_cosas_" que le habían "_pertenecido_" durante aquella vida de leyenda en el Milenio de Plata, también habían vuelto.

Pero desgraciadamente esta,_ no podía estar con ella en esta vida._

Jedite…

Dentro de poco se cumpliría otro año más desde su muerte y conversión en piedra preciosa.

Si Metalia no hubiera aparecido, cambiándolo todo, Jedite hubiese sido el hombre que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con ella cumpliendo una promesa durante aquella era en la Luna.

Promesa que no pudieron cumplir, como muchas otras y que terminó de verificar, cuando vió parte de su futuro en el suntuoso Tokio de Cristal del siglo 30.

Y de alguna manera había convertido su primaveral adolescencia soñadora en la mujer de corazón invernal que casi era ahora.

¡Ojalá nunca lo hubiera visto!

Al menos sentiría quizá un poco de incertidumbre.

— ¡Mierda!— masculló por lo bajo Rei al engullir un sorbo de su té de lavanda

Ver aquello solo le había recordado algo que ya sabía.

Que era una mujer condenada al desamor.

_El hombre que le había sido destinado, ya no existía._ ¿Qué más quedaba para ella en ese sentido?

Le vino un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas al recordar un hecho que prefería que muriese con ella, porque el solo pensarlo, lo creía una traición.

De la época en que había sentido una atracción sobre Mamoru, la reencarnación del príncipe Endimion.

Nunca se lo contó a nadie, así como los tremendos esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para remover aquel sentimiento.

Se lo había tenido que tragar ella sola, pero no era un asunto como para ir a contárselo a alguien.

Era demasiado delicado.

Suspiró.

Finalmente terminó de beberse el té, y se dispuso a marcharse. Ya se había hecho tarde y tenia deseos de poner las velas y el incienso antes de la medianoche.

Cuando se volvió observó que las bulliciosas muchachas de hace un rato ya se habían escabullido, por eso el silencio comedido.

Cuando pasaba frente a las tiendas, ya dispuesta a marchar hacia la salida, tuvo un impulso y paró frente a una.

Sus ojos rodaron ante lo que veía la vidriera. Algo superficial pero muy femenino.

Un labial de tono rosa. Según recordaba, casi idéntico al que usaba la muchacha de la mesa de la cafetería.

Tuvo un impulso antes de que su consciencia pudiera frenarla.

Entró en la tienda y pidió ese labial sin más preámbulo.

No sabía porque, pero en serio, deseaba tenerlo.

Quizá Rei se sintiese rara haciéndolo, pero sus actos solo correspondían a las de una mujer joven que deseaba verse femenina. Simplemente eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había tomado un baño, cambiado el traje por otro idéntico y hasta ya había tenido tiempo de cambiar las velas y aromatizar el centro del templo. Todo de forma casi veloz y automática.

Pareciera como si lo hubiese hecho tan rápido con el fin de olvidar esa última acción impulsiva de comprarse ese labial que aún seguía en el bolso.

No lo había sacado.

No comprendía porque lo había hecho. Y sentía un poco de vergüenza.

Rei era una mujer tan tímida, que muchas veces podían tildarla de clasista incluso, pero solo era esa exagerada timidez la que la movía de esta forma, casi apartada.

Tendriase que conocerla mucho, para saber que el corazón de esta muchacha era en esencia bondadoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había terminado en el templo y se sentó en cuclillas sobre el piso del templo.

Lo único que la distraía un poco eran los ruidos de algunos fuegos artificiales que ya sonaban afuera.

Ya como preludio de la Medianoche.

Rei no tenía teléfono celular, así que quizá nadie tendría oportunidad de felicitarla, y tendrían que esperar al día siguiente en el caso de Makoto o cuando volviesen como era el caso de las demás.

Fuera de ellas…no habría nadie que pudiere recordar felicitarla.

Suspiró un poco triste al tener consciencia de ello.

_No tenía a nadie_.

Como queriendo comprender la magnitud de ello, en un rato hasta se sintió tonta por haber comprado un labial cuyo esfuerzo por ponérselo a nadie le iba a interesar o podría apreciarlo

Se echó sobre el suelo del salón, sintiéndose extrañamente ridícula y sola.

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro sin que pudiese frenarlas.

Solo un extraño sonido la hizo incorporarse del suelo donde se había recostado.

Como si se tocara la bocina de algo de forma un tanto insistente.

Suspiró bajito y volvió a recostarse. Era una fecha festiva así que no era de extrañar que hubiera un verdadero loquerío allá afuera.

Ni pasaron algunos segundos, cuando sintió como si fueran pisadas. Si...pisadas. Eso si la alarmó.

Se levantó al instante y se puso en posición sigilosa. No era de extrañar que algún maleante quisiese aprovechar cualquier posible distracción en estas fechas, y más cuando todo el mundo sabía que allí solo vivía una mujer sola.

Sola sí, pero indefensa no. Eso sí que no.

No por nada era una valerosa sailor scout y ahora no precisaba ni siquiera de su transformación, para demostrar a ese ladrón que con ella no se jugaba.

Tomó un enorme bate de beisbol, que tenía precisamente para eso guardado en una esquina del centro del templo, y no justamente porque fuera afín al deporte.

Apagó con un ligero movimiento de mano las luces encendidas de las velas. No en vano era una sacerdotisa con mucho poder espiritual. Y se aprestó quieta cerca de la puerta de entrada al notar que los pasos, pesados por cierto, se acercaban más y más a ese sitio.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al notar que el intruso se había atrevido a empujar la puerta, o al menos lo intentaba. Rei como artimaña, le quitó el pestillo, así que con el siguiente empujón la enorme puerta se abrió vaporosamente dejando entrever una sombra, a quien Rei no le iba a dar tiempo de respirar alzando el enorme bate para darle de bruces sobre la cabeza de quien sea que haya entrado, violando su propiedad privada.

Pero su tacto se congeló a centímetros del objetivo, cuando una voz conocida habló en medio de la oscuridad, ignorante del golpe que hubiese podido recibir, de no ser por los reflejos ultra desarrollados de la princesa de Marte.

— ¿Rei? ¿Estás aquí?

— ¿Nicholas?— preguntó ella muy sorprendida bajando el bate.

—Toqué la bocina y el timbre, y como nadie respondía, decidí entrar— habló el recién llegado, aunque todavía no podía ver nada por causa de la oscuridad.

Rei tiró el bate a un costado y con otro gesto de su mano, las llamas de las velas que alumbraban el salón, volvieron a encenderse.

—Eres tú realmente…— inquirió ella

—Claro que soy yo. Y dime— bajando la vista en el bate tirado al suelo—. Parece que me esperaba un chichón en la cabeza por atrevido— sonrió él hombre

Rei tuvo el primer impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos por toda bienvenida. Pero se contuvo.

Nicholas era un amigo muy apreciado por ella, que siempre había estado muy al pendiente suyo, aunque en el último año se había mudado a Yokohama por razones de trabajo y habían cortado mucho del contacto permanente que tenían.

—Perdón, es que ya sabes cómo son las cosas en estas fechas— respondió cautelosa—. En serio has venido, pensé que te habías olvidado de tus amigos de Tokio.

Mientras hablaba caminaba hacia el interior del salón contiguo al templo.

—Una vez te dije que _aquí estaba algo que no podía soltar_— musitó enigmático mientras la seguía.

Ella no respondió, pero agradeció que él no pudiera ver el tono rosa que coloreó sus mejillas con ese comentario. No era ningún secreto que Nicholas siempre le había proferido un interés más allá de lo meramente amistoso.

— ¿Te sirvo algún té? Imagino que estas de paso para ir a alguna fiesta navideña— comentó ella como de paso, aunque no exenta de curiosidad.

— ¿Una fiesta? En lo absoluto. Solo vine conduciendo desde Yokohoma desde hace más de ocho horas porque tenía que ver a _alguien_— avisó, sentándose en el silla que Rei le ofrecía.

—¿Ah, sí?— respondió ella, aunque ocultando como podía la curiosidad.

¿A quien quisiera ver Nicholas con tanta premura que hubiese perdido tantas horas manejando desde tan lejos?

—Oye, Rei…tu no cambias ¿no?— comentó Nicholas dando un vistazo en el comedor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— consultó ella sirviéndole la taza de té caliente

—No hay ningún solo adorno navideño por aquí. Ni siquiera decoraste el árbol de pino que tienes en el jardín.

Rei sintió allí un dejo de culpabilidad. Ese árbol plantado allí, era obra de Nicholas que lo había sembrado, cuando ejercía de ayudante del abuelo de Rei.

Al ver el semblante culpable de la muchacha, quiso remediarlo.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Justo por eso es que he venido._ No podía dejar_ que pasaras una fecha así, a tu vieja usanza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ven conmigo— respondió enigmático y le cogió la mano, para salir casi a las volandas.

—¿Por qué la prisa?— inquirió ella

—Porque ya es casi la hora— siguió estirándola del brazo, hasta salir afuera y dirigirse al auto azul estacionado afuera.

Era el auto de Nicholas.

Solo le soltó la mano para abrir la puerta trasera, y le hizo un gesto a Rei para que se acercara a mirar.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

La cajuela del auto, estaba repleta de varias tiras de lucecitas brillantes, varias cajas de adornos de colores variados, cintas de todos los tonos y en una caja más grande, algo parecido a un picnic o el contenido de ella.

Como ella seguía sin poder hablar de la impresión.

—Rei…si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

— ¿Tu…viniste solo ….por esto?— logró balbucear la chica sin poder apartar la vista

—Sí, Rei…me prometí a mí mismo que esta navidad no la volverías a pasar como acostumbras. Así que me escapé en cuanto pude y puedes creerme cuando digo que llevo esperando estos días como muchas ansias— volviéndose para mirarla más de cerca—. _Por favor, déjame celebrar esta navidad contigo._

—Nicholas...— murmuró ella.

Se sintió tan mal porque en su autocompasión no se había acordado de él en ningún momento cuando al parecer, ella si era objeto de pensamientos por parte de él.

Pero no pudo evitar que estas palabras salieran de su boca, antes de que su tozuda timidez pudiera frenarlas.

—_A mí me encantaría pasar esta navidad, contigo_.

Nunca palabras fueron dichas con tanta sinceridad, que sorprendió a Nicholas. Él a decir verdad, no esperaba semejante adhesión de su vieja amiga tan inmediatamente.

Como si fuese algo que llevaba tiempo necesitando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En pocos minutos, el templo había cambiado de aspecto con la multitud de adornos que Nicholas en su agilidad y ganas ayudó a colocar por todas partes.

Y en el patio estaba la obra principal.

La preciosa decoración con guirnaldas y flores del otrora olvidado arbolito de pino que esa noche cobró vida antes las manos gentiles de Nicholas que no escatimó esfuerzo para ello, dejando anonadada a Rei con el bello espectáculo decorativo,

Ella ayudaba de forma silenciosa acomodando el picnic bajo el arbolito.

Nicholas había traído, además de un inmenso mantel, una canasta llena de comida. Había pensado en todo.

Y si bien, no era normal, extender un mantel en el suelo allí en el jardín y hacer eso en plena Nochebuena, no podía negar que ningún otro plan podría ser mejor que eso. En verdad se alegraba.

Cuando hubieron terminado, ambos se acomodaron sobre el mantel, revisando las canastillas de comida.

—En serio…me alegro tanto que hayas venido, Nicholas..

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, ¿sabes?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero miró su reloj.

—Solo faltan cinco minutos para las doce.

—Sí, ven…vamos a comernos todo esto. Aunque no lo creas, todo lo que he cocinado yo— con gesto hacia las comidas

Pero Rei se incorporó.

—Espera un minuto. Ya vuelvo.

Nicholas ni tuvo tiempo de replicar, cuando la vió corriendo entrar al interior del templo, muy extrañado.

Lo que no sabía es que Rei no había podido parar el impulso que la hizo buscar un objeto, que al principio creía inútil, pero que ahora de alguna manera, creía que era un momento oportuno de utilizar.

Sacó del bolso, la pequeña cajita que contenía el labial que había comprado esa tarde en el centro comercial y en un arranque, se lo deslizó suavemente por los labios.

No sabía exactamente porque, pero tenía un profundo interés de verse bonita en ese mismo instante.

Como si hubiese sido llamada a ello o _despertado de algún letargo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando volvió, con cierta prisa al jardín, donde Nicholas la esperaba con gesto aun extrañado por su repentina corrida

—Ya estoy aquí.

El muchacho sonrió y cogiendo una de las copas de cristal, se la pasó.

—Pues brindemos…Mira— señalando los fuegos artificiales que se notaban desde allí—. Ya es Nochebuena, Feliz Navidad, Rei.

—Feliz Navidad, Nicholas— dijo la muchacha con toda sinceridad ensalzando su copa contra la de él.

Y bebieron unos sorbos de esa exquisita sidra (una deliciosa bebida a base de manzana que Nicholas había traído).

—Y gracias por venir, _por sobre todas las cosas_— agregó Rei ya habiendo bajado la copa.

Él no pudo evitar notar que Rei estaba más resplandeciente que cuando había llegado.

—Vendré. _Siempre lo haré_. Ya te había dicho que aquí tengo algo que no puedo soltar.

Esas simples palabras, dichas en pocos segundos, le valieron a Rei el borrón de un plumazo de la mayoría de los malos recuerdos que había tenido. Se dio cuenta que ya no podía ni quería detenerse más. Simplemente lo dejaría fluir.

—Entonces no lo sueltes. _Que ella tampoco te permitirá hacerlo_— respondió finalmente, libre de toda presión y aunque la ocasión lo ameritaba, libre de todo sonrojo.

No necesitaron intercambiar más palabras a lo largo de la velada, porque las miradas eran elocuentes.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Rei se dejó llevar. No solo por el agradecimiento profundo que les costaba exteriorizar, sino por dos sentimientos, que llevaba tiempo ajenos a ella: _Felicidad y Alegría sincera._

Era increíble que solo pocas horas antes, ella estuviera desvaneciéndose en la autocompasión cuando habia personas como Nicholas que la querían desinteresadamente y que lograban este milagro.

Un milagro que llevaba necesitando desde hace mucho.

Esa noche, Cantaron algunos villancicos, rieron, comieron, bebieron, pero por sobre todas las cosas, celebraron de forma sincera esa amistad _unida por lazos que ni el destino pre escrito podía mermar._

Quizá si existían posibilidades de dejar atrás ese invierno y dejar pasar a esa candente primavera a su alma y su corazón.

Y Rei estaba de acuerdo con eso.

_**FIN**_

_**Notas finales**_

Cuando me salió esta pareja, quedé en las nubes. No tenía ni idea.

Si, al final no pude con la mia y me salí con este angsty narrado mucho desde la visión dada a Rei.

Siempre las sailors me dieron un poco de pena. Con esa visión en el siglo 30 donde las vemos solas y actuando de niñeras. Creo que ellas se merecian mas. Todas lo merecian. Incluso Usagi.

Y aqui usé a esta Rei tan particular.

Una Rei con un OC más o menos tomada del manga, porque es la Rei que más me agrada.

Este fanfic participa de un reto navideño del foro Ladies Kou Oficial, y aunque no alcanza ni a los pies a los excelentes fanfics en competición, me gustará mucho saber que les ha parecido.

También los invito a visitar el foro Ladies Kou Oficial aqui y asi como en el facebook, para poder leer los demás fanfics del reto y enterarte del modo de votación.

En serio, muchas gracias por regalarme su tiempo para leer.

Y voy a estar a la espera de sus opiniones. Para mi, valen muchisimo.

Abrazos siempre.

Paola.


End file.
